Simplesmente paixão
by Lucy Halliwell
Summary: Ele tinha aversão por policias. Ela não se sentia atraída por seu caráter sombrio..mas o que acontece quando os dois tem que trabalhar juntos? UA
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Simplesmente paixão.

**Sinopse**: Draco Malfoy havia concordado em ajudar na investigação e proteger Gina Weasley, porém ela não se deixaria seduzir pelo charme e beleza daquele misterioso homem. Sendo policial ela não se sentia nada atraída pelo caráter sombrio de Malfoy.... mas, curiosamente, seu pulso acelerava quando ele a tocava. Até então, Malfoy sempre tivera aversão por policiais. Mas ao conviver com Gina não conseguia evitar a atração que sentia..Se ao menos ela não tivesse aqueles olhos cor de chocolate e um sorriso que o fazia estremecer..Se ao menos conseguisse parar de desejá-la..

**Obs**: UA (universo alternativo)

Detestava policiais. O sentimento existia há tempo demais, vinha do fato de ter passado os primeiros anos da vida driblando-os, fugindo deles..ou lutando com eles, quando seus pés não eram rápidos o suficiente. Aos treze anos, já batera muitas carteiras e conhecia os melhores e mais lucrativos jeitos de transformar um relógio quente em dinheiro frio. Desde essa época aprendera que saber as horas não comprava felicidade, mas os trinta dólares que o relógio rendia pagavam uma bela fatia de torta. Aprendera também que trinta reais podiam se transformar em noventa numa boa aposta de três para um. Nesse mesmo ano investiu suas economia em um pequeno negócio de jogo que favorecia seus interesses por esporte. Era um empresário nato e não se associava a gangues. Não conseguia suportar ordens e gostava de estar no comando.Há quem diria que Draco Malfoy tinha problema com a questão autoridade. O que era totalmente correto.

Aos quatorze anos seu interesse por jogo aumentara muito assim como seu talento..o que foi demais na opinião de vários grupos estabelecidos. Recebeu o clássico aviso: uma bela surra. Encarou algumas costelas quebradas, o estômago dolorido, a testa cortada e o olho roxo como riscos do negócio. Porém, antes que pensasse em ir e frente com o negócio, teve seus planos frustrados. Totalmente frustrados.

Policiais sempre foram um incômodo, muito pior que os concorrentes. Mas aquele policial que se intrometera em sua vida era diferente. Todos os outros o mandavam para reformatórios, já era bem conhecido por lá. Esse o mandou para programas de encaminhamento, centros de juventude e aconselhamento. Draco nunca entendeu o motivo. Obviamente gritara e esperneara mas o homem tinha mãos de aço, e quando pegava, não soltava mais. Sua determinação o espantara, ninguém nunca se importara assim com ele. Depois disso viu-se reabilitado quase contra a sua vontade. Percebeu que não dava para trabalhar no sistema, mas pode-se tirar vantagem de trabalhar nele. Hoje, aos trinta anos, não se considerava pilar da comunidade de Aspen, mas era um empresário legítimo, cujas empresas rendiam um lucro que o garoto de rua jamais sonhara. Devia muito àquele policial, e sempre pagava suas dívidas. Bse não fosse assim , teria se atirado nu e acorrentado num formigueiro antes de se anunciar ao chefe de polícia de Aspen. Mesmo tratando-se de Arthur Weasley. Draco não andava de um lado para o outro. Achava um desperdício de energia e denunciava demais. A secretária do chefe de polícia era jovem e bonita, mas não flertou com ela. Não era sua aliança de casamento que o impedia mas sim a proximidade da sala do chefe, e da fina linha que o separava da um se fazia por si só. Essa lição Arthur lhe ensinara. Só por isso, teria andado em brasas pelo chefe de polícia.

-Sr. Malfoy?O delegado irá recebê-lo agora.A secretária lhe deu uma boa olhada, algo nele a fazia suspirar e ao mesmo tempo sentir o impulso de fugir. O olhar de gelo dele alertava quanto a ser perigoso assim como seu modo de andar: gracioso e ágil como um gato.

Ele deu um sorriso, tão cehio de poder e charme que ela suspirou como uma adolescente.

-Obrigado.

Arthur já estava de pé para recebê-lo.

-Draco, obrigado por vir –apertou-lhe a mão e o abraçou com força.

-È difícil recusar um pedido do chefe da polícia.

Quando se conheceram Weasley era um tenente de cabelos ruivos que trabalhava numa pequena divisória de vidro e mesa. Agora, totalmente grisalho dispunha de um amplo escritório.

- Malfoy estou com um pequeno problema e acho que você pode ajudar.

-Diga.

- Tem havido uma série de furtos nos últimos dois meses. Os ladrões levam dinheiro, jóias e eletrônicos. E em toda parte, desde casas simples a apartamentos no centro e concomínios. Seis furtos em menos de oito semanas, eles agem rápido e somem.

- E o que posso fazer? Isso não é bem a minha especialidade.

-Os alvos e locais variam, mas todo tem algo em comum : saíram para se divertir em seu bar na noite do furto.

-Está perguntando se estou envolvido?-diz Draco levantando-se.

-Não..já superamos essa fase-Arthur deu uma pausa, o garoto sempre foi sensível.-Eu, pelo menos.

Para Draco não havia muitas pessoas cuja opinião lhe importassem mas Weasley era uma delas.

-Alguém está selecionando alvos em um de meus estabelecimentos. Não gosto nada disso. Qual deles?

- O mais novo.

Malfoy assentiu.

-Clientela de alto poder aquisitivo. O que quer de mim?

-Que integre a equipe de investigação.

-Quer que eu encha meu estabelecimento de tiras? –praguejou irritado.

Weasley não disfarçou o riso.

- Draco, eles já estão lá. Por favor, Malfoy.

Meio relutante Draco concordou.

-Bem quero que conheça a pessoa encarregada do muita fé nessa agente, ela entende de jogo.

-Um investigador trapaceiro, era tudo que eu precisava –resignado despejou café na caneca. Não chegou a derramar o conteúdo do bule, mas seu coração descompassou. Era bom saber que ainda podia se impressionar com alguma coisa.

Pernas longas, cabelos ruivos e olhos de chocolate. Nada o preparara para aquela visão.

-Draco, essa é a investigadora Gina Weasley.

**N/A:** Oi gente. Desculpem o capítulo chato, mas era necessário explicar a raiva de Malfoy pelos policias e a mudança de vida. E os erros também.

Eu preciso de uma beta, alguém se disponibiliza? Deixem comentários, críticas, qualquer coisa para que eu possa melhorar a fic.

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

Gina apenas acenou com a cabeça e o encarou friamente. Já o vira antes, em algum jogo de colégio no qual o pai a levara. Também conhecia sua história, mas não confiava nele. Para completar, embora não fosse admitir nem sob tortura, tinha ciúmes da relação de seu pai com ele.

- Achei que ficaríamos mais a vontade reunidos aqui. - meu pai disse sem cerimônia. - Gina, Draco concordou em colaborar com a investigação. Já está sabendo dos fatos, fica em suas mãos transmitir os detalhes.

- Seis furtos no período de oito semanas. O prejuízo foi estimado em cerca de novecentos mil dólares. Preferência por itens de fácil repasse, jóias principalmente. Levaram também o carro esportivo da vítima que estava na garagem. Quatro das casas tinham sistema de segurança. Foram desativados. Nenhum sinal de arrombamento. Em todos os casos, a residência estava vazia na hora do furto.

- Já sabia de tudo isso, menos do carro. Resumindo, trata-se de alguém capaz fazer ligações diretas em automóveis, abrir fechaduras e com canal para repassar as mercadorias.

- Nenhum item apareceu nos canais conhecidos de Aspen. É uma quadrilha bem organizada e eficiente. Os alvos foram selecionados principalmente em sua casa noturna.

- Fora isso, mais alguma suspeita?

- Dois de seus empregados tem antecedentes criminais: Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson.

Draco estreitou o olhar, mas não piscou. Aquela mulher estava realmente o tirando do sério.

- Blaise deu maus passos, sim, mas está livre e limpo há cinco anos. Pansy já levou vida fácil, mas agora trabalha no bar. Mas acredito que a investigadora já saiba disso. Não acredita em reabilitação, senhorita Weasley?

- Acredito que seu estabelecimento sirva como lago para seleção de peixes grandes. E pretendo verificar tudo que achar que seja interessante. A lógica indica que alguém lá de dentro está dando as dicas.

- Conheço as pessoas que trabalham pra mim- rosnou Malfoy, e voltou-se furioso para o chefe de polícia - Raios, Weasley!

-Draco, ouça até o fim.

- Não quero e não admito que prensem meus funcionários só porque deram um mau passo em alguma época da vida.

- Ninguém vai prensar ninguém – assegurou Gina irritada. "Nem você que também já aprontou muito", pensou. - Se suspeitássemos deles, já teríamos interrogado e para isso não precisaríamos de sua colaboração ou permissão.

- Quer dizer que não suspeitam?

- Se acredita que são inocentes, por que se preocupa?

- Muito bem, vamos acalmar os ânimos - interveio Arthur, sinalizando sutilmente para filha com a sobrancelha.

- Não quero que Blaise e Pansy sejam interrogados.

- Isso não vai acontecer - afirmou Gina, admirando a defesa. A que se deveria? Lealdade? Amizade? Ou teria um caso com a ex-prostituta? Logo descobriria. – Não queremos alertar ninguém da organização antes da hora. Quero que infiltre um agente em sua casa noturna.

- Eu já estou lá dentro – replicou irritado Draco.

- Sendo assim, que tal abrir vaga para mais uma garçonete? Posso começar hoje mesmo.

Draco riu e olhou para Arthur.

- Quer que sua filha sirva mesas no meu estabelecimento?

Gina levantou-se.

- O delegado determinou que um agente se infiltrasse na casa noturna. Acontece que eu estou no comando da operação.

- Pouco me importa quem esteja no comando. Seu pai me pediu pra cooperar e eu concordei. - voltou-se para o velho amigo – É isso que quer?

- Por enquanto.

- Está bem. Ela começa hoje. Esteja ás cinco no meu escritório. Vou lhe explicar seu serviço.

- Fico devendo, Draco.

- Você nunca vai me dever nada. – Draco encaminhou-se a porta, mas olhou sobre o ombro - Investigadora? As garçonetes usam blusa ou suéter preto e saia pretas. Saia preta bem curta - observou, e saiu.

- Não gosto nem um pouco do seu amigo pai – disse com os lábios contraídos e pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala, relaxou.

- Ele ainda vai subir no seu conceito.

- Não, ele é frio demais. Posso até sair dessa história com uma fina camada de gelo. Confia mesmo nele?

- Tanto quanto em você.

Gina conformou-se.

- O cabeça da quadrilha tem cérebro, contatos e sangue-frio, assim como seu amigo. Mas se não confiar no seu julgamento, vou confiar no de quem?! Agora tenho que ir, arranjar uma saia preta.

Arthur estremeceu ao ver a filha seguir para a porta.

- Não muito curta.

Decidiu ir a pé para seu apartamento, chegando às quatro e quinze. O escritório de Malfoy ficava a vinte minutos de distância. Escancarou a porta do closet a procura da maldita saia preta. Achou uma saia e desolou-se ao ver seu comprimento, ou falta dele.

Vestiu uma blusa que ressaltava suas curvas e já procurava uma meia calça. Aquela podia ser uma noite decisiva, lembrou-se, passando a maquiagem. Tinha que permanecer calma fria e controlada. Mesmo com Malfoy lhe causando estranhos arrepios. Usaria Draco Malfoy, mas não se deixaria distrair por ele. Aprovando seu reflexo, soltou os cabelos, escovou-os e prender em um alto rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos estavam cuidadosamente pintados, um batom claro ressaltava sua boca carnuda. Estava sexy, feminina e de certa forma prática. Mas sem como esconder uma arma. Maldição! Enfiou a pistola nove milímetros na bolsa, vestiu uma jaqueta de couro pensando na fria noite primaveril e correu para a porta.

Chegaria na hora marcada se pegasse o carro e encontrasse todos os semáforos verdes.

Ao abrir a porta, porém, teve uma surpresa.

- Harry, o que faz aqui?

**N/A:** Muiiiiito obrigada a Christye-Lupin por ter comentado e por estar betando a fic ^^


End file.
